The Equestria chronicles
by Cynder fan
Summary: Take 10 Minecraft players, 1 Youtube celebrity, and throw them all into a world of magical talking Ponies. Adventures and disasters ensue. Features Inthelittlewood. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first Minecraft / MLP story. All the characters in the story represent real people.

Sorry if I haven't done a good job to start off with. It will get better as I familiarize myself with the characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

Blue Mist leant around the obsidian pillar she was hiding behind and loosed an arrow into the pitch black sky, her pixelated yellow coat and light blue mane glistening slightly in the pale light . Behind her her good friend Paladin Amor, dressed in Golden armor and wielding a bow, also released an arrow before jumping back into cover as a huge black mouth with glowing purple eyes snapped at him.

He stood back to back with Blue Mist and resumed firing at their elusive foe. "Where in Celestia's name is everyone else?" He shouted.

"I don't know." Said Mist risking a peek around the pillar. "Rough Rider and Xzavior were destroying the crystals on top of the towers last I saw them. Blobking and Lunar Eclipse are dug in over there." She gestured to a small fort made of end stone from which the odd arrow arched up into the sky. "Steel Bullet and Credit Pony were near the spawn point and Iron Hammer's gone underground."

"Great, we're alone." Said Paladin. "How many arrows you got left?"

"2 stacks." Said Mist. "You?"

"1 and a half." Said Paladin. "Ok on 3, you make a run for Lunar and Blobs fort. I'll cover you. 1, 2, 3." He stepped around the pillar and launched an arrow. Mist ran full tilt towards the fort, she made it just in time, leaping over the wall as the enderdragon's jaws snapped at her heels.

"Ok, now you." She called from her shelter. Paladin psyched himself up and ran. He almost made it, only for the dragons jaws to clip him and throw him off target. "No, Paladin!" Cried Mist. Paladin desperately tried to find somewhere to hide but the end was a very flat place, no decent sized mountains or caves.

Just as the dragon was about to over run him, a brown pegasus, also wearing gold armor, swooped down and slashed at the dragon with an iron sword. The dragon turned and flew back upwards into the sky. "Come on colt, move it." Shouted Rough Rider. Paladin didn't have to be told twice. He turned and dove into the fort with Rider hot on his tail.

"Nice to see you again." Said a voice. Paladin looked up and saw that Steel Bullet and Credit Pony were also in the fort. Steel was an Earth pony with a dark blue coat and brown mane and tail, not that much of it was visible under his black suit. He was holding an iron sword. Credit Pony was purple unicorn with 3 freckles just below his eyes. He was also wearing glasses and clutching a bow.

"Where were you two?" Rough Rider asked.

"We got ambushed by Endermen at the spawn." Said Steel. "Lucky Lunar and blob built this place or we would've been dead."

"Speaking of you two, how are you faring?" Mist asked Lunar and Blob.

"I lost my sword in the first battle." Said Blob. "All I got left is a book, some food and and this diamond shovel I just found.

"I'm good." Said Lunar. "Where are Iron Hammer and Xzavior?"

"I don't ahhhh." Shouted Rider as the block below him suddenly vanished. He fell a few blocks before flapping his wings and re-emerging from the hole. "I found them." He said. There was the characteristic sound of a few dirt blocks being placed and two ponies emerged from the hole, the first, Xzavior, was a changeling, his body being completely black with a crooked horn and bug like wings. The second, Iron Hammer, was a pegasus. He had a blonde mane and tail while his coat was khaki in colour, his wings were tipped with white and his body was completely encased with Iron armor.

"So how's your day going?" Asked Hammer.

"Good now that we're all here." Said Blob. "Now lets go kill that enderdragon."

"Wait wait wait." Said Paladin. "Lets take inventory of what we have left. Rider..."

"I got my armor, my sword, my bow and a few blocks of TNT." Said Rider.

"I have a full set of stone gear, my iron armor a bow and a million ender pearls." Said Iron Hammer.

"I have food, a shovel and a book." Said Blob.

"A bow and my leather armor." Said Xzavior.

"How the hell did you get leather armor?" Asked Iron.

"Privileges." Said Xzavior. "Anyway, Steel...

"Iron armor, sword and a bow. Oh and a bunch of potions here as well." Said Steel.

"Bow and sword." Said Credit Pony.

"Bow and Diamond sword." Said Lunar, swinging her sword a little.

"Iron sword and Chain mail armor." Said Mist.

"Where did you find that?" Asked Rider.

"Paladin gave it to me if you must know." Said Mist. "So Paladin, you have a plan."

"Actually I do Misty. Rider, how much TNT do you have.?"

"28 blocks, why?" Asked Rider.

"Rig this place to blow, we'll draw the dragon in and detonate the fort." Everyone turned and looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"You know that probably won't work." Said Iron.

"Anyone got a better idea?" Asked Paladin.

No one responded until blob jumped out of the fort and shouted in caps "ALRIGHT, LETS DO THIS LEEERRRROOOYYY JEEENNNKKKIIINSSS."

"Oh for Gods sake." Said Paladin and Mist at the same time before lunging after him, followed by everyone else except Rider who began placing TNT around the forts walls.

The enderdragon quickly jumped the running group, forcing them to scatter, arrows flew in all directions. "Save your arrows." Shouted Paladin. "Only fire if you know you can hit the target."

At that moment Rider appeared next to him. "The charge is set. We just need to get that thing close to it."

"So, who's doing the suicide run?" Asked Mist, firing an arrow and missing.

Someone cleared their throat in the chat bar but was ignored by everyone.

"Who'd be brave enough to do that?" Asked Paladin.

The same person cleared their throat again. Only to be ignored again.

"Couldn't we rig it with redstone?" Asked Mist.

"No. I don't have any." Said Rider.

"I'll do it." The so far outspoken person said.

"Plasma Rose?" Asked Paladin. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you guys." Said Rose. "You said something about blowing up the dragon."

"Oh nuts." Paladin swore and leapt forward avoiding the dragons jaws by inches. "Rider, brief Rose."

"Right." Said Rider. "That little pile of end stone is a fort and i've laced it with TNT." He passed Rose a lever. "Run out there, attract the dragon and run for the fort. Ignite one of the blocks and get the hell outta there. Got it."

Rose nodded her head. "Good luck then." Said Rider.

Rose waited for the dragon to veer back into the sky to avoid another barrage of arrows before rushing into the open. The enderdragon, immediately spotting a lone and vulnerable target, turned and raced towards her.

"Run Rose run." Shouted Xzavior.

"Hurry, it's gaining." Shouted Lunar.

Rose ran as hard as she could, using the double tap sprint whenever she could, but the beast was still closing in. When it was nipping at her tail she dove through the open top of the fort, the low flying dragon glitched and got stuck on the fort wall. Rose whipped out the lever and planted it next to one of the TNT blocks. "Adios dragon breath." She whispered and flicked the switch.

The block ignited, flashing white as it counted down to destruction accompanied by a hiss similar to a creepers. Rose ran like hell. Behind her she heard an explosion, followed by 12 more in quick succession as the 13 blocks of TNT blasted the enderdragon back into the dark sky. It flew once in a circle, then wrapped its wings around its body and began to glow. Everyone averted their eyes as the brightness intensified.

When they looked back the dragon was no more, in its place was a fountain of darkness surrounded by experience orbs. Cheers and cry's of victory rang in the chat bar as all 10 players celebrated their win. "Well done Rose." Said Rider, approaching her.

"I fell a bit queasy." Said Rose.

"Now that you mention it I do feel a bit dizzy." Said Paladin. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else mumbled something about having similar symptoms. "I think i'll sign off for a while after we get back to Ponyville." Said Rider. "Lets get outta here." With that he leapt into the fountain. Closely followed by the others.

What greeted them was not the ending screen that Notch used to troll players, but a swirling mass of black and purple. At the same instant all across the world, 10 minecraft players face planted against their computer screens and disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

Location- Yogscast offices (Yog Towers)

London

England

Time- 8:30am...

A dark entity crept through the halls of Yog towers. It was well before any of the Yogscast crew would arrive, being a Sunday and all, so no one was there to witness as the shadowy creature sprouted a pair of green smoky eyes.

It quickly made its way into one of the many offices that made up the building and went straight into one of the many computer screens. The machine immediately turned on bypassing the password screen. It then began sifting through files, searching for a new host.

"The space man. No, not intimidating enough, the dwarf, not tall enough, the scientist, no, just no." It then stumbled into a backup file and found just what it needed. A pale figure with a black suit and a face similar to a creeper. "Perfect." The entity growled, which was turned into actual speech by the speakers.

At that moment there was the sound of someone inserting a key into a lock followed by a door opening. The creature began to shut down the computer but too many files were open and would take too long. The office door opened to reveal the owner. Martyn Littlewood. "Hmm, don't remember leaving this on." He said, walking over to his desktop and looking at all the open character files on screen. "Hmph, very funny Sips." He began to shut the documents.

The creature decided to make a break for it. The computer screen suddenly changed from the normal desktop display to a swirling mass of black and purple. Martyn reared backwards away from the screen but whacked his head on his microphone which was resting on its stand above his head. He slumped forward, fell against the screen and vanished in a flash of black.

* * *

Well there it is, first chapter. Many more to come.

Until next time. TALLY HO.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

The player who used the persona Rough Rider awoke with a groan. "Urgh, what happened, I must've hit my head." He hauled himself to all fours, surprised at how easy the movement came and opened his eyes. He was greeted by a blinding flash of sunlight. He stood up straight only to find his center of gravity was wrong and fell over backwards. With a loud crash of metal on metal, he landed on something hard and a searing pain shot through his back.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a forest canopy. "Ok, I must've really hit my head hard." He mumbled to himself. He shifted his gaze downward was greeted not by the sight of his shirt and jeans, but by brown fur and the strangest part, 4 hooves. He scrambled backwards, over whatever he had fallen against until his back met a tree. It was then he realised that he was wearing armor. Gold armor, similar to the type used by the Guards in...

The realization hit him like a freight train. "Equestria." He breathed. Suddenly the object that he had crawled over stirred. He realized it was another pony. This one was wearing gold armor like him but was white with a mane and tail of similar colors to the royal guards. His eyes snapped open and immediately focused on Rough Rider.

"Am I dreaming?" Asked Paladin Amor.

"No." Said Rider, bluntly.

"That would explain my aching head." Said Paladin. "Equestria, right?"

"I'm not sure." Said Rider. "I suspect so."

"Is anyone, err, anypony, else here?" Asked Paladin.

Rider scanned the small clearing and pointed behind Paladin who rolled, his armor clanking loudly to look in the same direction. 8 small mounds of fur and armor answered his question.

Rider got back on all fours and walked over to Paladin, surprising himself with how quickly he had mastered it. "Come on, lets wake the others." He wrapped a hoof around Paladin's foreleg and hauled him to his hooves.

The next to come around was Blue Mist. She had been transformed almost exactly into her OC, her fur was a very pale yellow and her mane and tail were a vibrant blue, although mostly obscured by her chain mail armor. It took Paladin a good 10 minutes to convince her she wasn't dreaming.

Lunar Eclipse was the next to come around. She had been turned into a dark blue mare with an even darker blue mane and tail with a slightly lighter blue streak running down the center of both. Her cutie mark was a crescent moon with a small number of stars around it. When she saw herself she had immediately begun flapping her wings in a panic and had shot into the air. Rider ended up breaking her fall with his head.

"Lunar, please get off my head." Groaned Rider.

"Sorry." Said Lunar, scampering off to sit beside Mist and Paladin, who were nuzzling each other. Credit Pony, who had been feigning unconsciousness and was secretly watching the whole event unfold, burst out laughing. He was a purple unicorn stallion, with a black and white mane and tail. He stood and walked to sit with the others, still chuckling as Rider glared at him.

Steel Bullet and Blobking came around at almost exactly the same time, and then set about trying to murder each other in their panic. Luckily, Rider intervened before too much damage was done. Steel was a dark blue pony with a brown mane and tail. During the transformation, his black suit had, for some reason, changed into a vault suit. Blobking was a lime green unicorn with a messy brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a crown.

Next was Xzavior, who had morphed into a changeling. He was on his hooves in an instant. He was a slightly larger than normal changeling but had all the basic features of one, the holey legs, the bug like wings and a crooked horn. Rider explained the situation and he buzzed his wings a few times before moving to join the others.

Last was Plasma Rose, who, on awakening and upon seeing herself, gave a quiet squeak, similar to Fluttershy's and buried her face in her forelegs. She was a white mare with a plasmic pink mane and tail. Several small roses were braided into her mane and her cutie mark was a pair of roses with black centers. It took Lunar almost 15 minutes to coax her out of the state.

"Is that everyone?" Asked Paladin once everyone was together. He did a quick head count. "Nope, one missing." He noted.

"I think its Iron Hammer." Said Rider.

"I'm over here." Called a voice from the trees. "And I found our stuff."

"That must be him." Said Credit.

"What stuff." Said Mist.

"Must be the rest of our inventories." Said Rider. "Lets go find him." The group set out together and found Iron in a nearby clearing. He was a Khaki colored pegasus with a blonde mane and tail. His wings were tipped with white and he had dark grey eyes. His entire body was encased with iron armor. Before him sat a pile of what appeared to be saddlebags mixed in with a number of crossbows and quivers of arrows.

"All of our weapons and food are here." Said Iron. "I figured out that the color of the saddlebag matches the color of the pony."

Everyone walked forward to their corresponding bag.

Paladin's had his Iron sword inside, which was now the length of a medieval single handed sword, and a cross bow and quiver of arrows attached to the outside.

Blobking's contained an empty book, several loaves of bread and his diamond shovel, which was now transparent and cast a blue light when held up to the sun.

Xzavior's was empty but had a crossbow and quiver attached. "What happened to my Leather armor?" He asked.

"Probably better its gone." Said Paladin. "The ponies probably won't appreciate you wearing dead cows."

Steel's contained a partial set of Iron armor in one side and a Iron sword. There was a quiver but no bow or arrows.

Credit's held his Iron sword and bow and quiver of arrows.

Lunar's contained a bow, quiver of arrows and a diamond sword which had the same properties as blobking's shovel.

Rose had some magenta colored boots, a rose and an Iron sword.

Rider's held his Iron sword, a bow, quiver of arrows and several sticks of dynamite. "Nice." Said Rider, holding up one of the sticks.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Paladin, backing away sightly.

"I've had experience with dynamite before. As long as you treat it with respect it won't blow up in your face." Said Rider, carefully replacing it. "Besides, this is fuse dynamite. Won't go off without lighting the fuse."

It was then that Xzavior spoke up. "If we all have our packs, then, whose is this?" Everyone turned and noticed a line green pair of saddlebags, similar to Blobs but a slightly lighter shade of green.

"Who does this belong to?" Asked Paladin to no one in particular as he walked up and opened the bags. Inside was a diamond sword and several shards of blue crystal which he identified as lapis lazuli.

"Was anyone carrying lapis when we fought the dragon?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads in the negative. A loud shout drew their attention upwards as something crashed through the forest canopy.

A lime green pony with a bright blonde mane and tail slid down the trunk of a nearby tree and rolled across the ground to their hooves. "Who the hell's this?" Asked Xzavior giving the newcomer a poke.

With this the new pony opened his eyes and looked up at them. He then reached out with one hoof and poked Xzavior, before pulling it back and looking at it with wide eyes. "Well, that's interesting." He reached out and poked Xzavior again.

Xzavior pulled away. "Can you stop that?" Asked Xzavior, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, so you can talk, thats interesting, erm, swiss cheese pony."

Xzavior looked offended. "I am a changeling and my name is Xzavior."

"I'm Martyn, Martyn Littlewood."

"I knew I recognized that color scheme." Said Rider.

"You've heard of me?" Asked Martyn.

"We're all humans here. Or were anyway." Said Rider. "My names Rider by the way, Rough Rider."

"Pleasure, whose everyone else." Everyone else introduced themselves and Martyn shook hooves with all of them. "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, could you tell me where we are."

Paladin looked around. "I'd say either the Everfree forest, which would be very bad, or White tail wood, which would be ok. By the way this is yours." He hoofed Martyn his saddlebags.

"Neither of those ring a bell." Said Martyn, sliding the bags onto his back and examining the diamond sword.

Rider suddenly stiffened. "Everyone freeze." He hissed. Everyone stopped moving instantly.

"What is it?" Asked Credit.

"Smell that?" Asked Rider.

Everyone took a deep sniff before almost choking. "What is that awful smell." Asked Martyn.

"Timberwolves." Whispered Rider. Everyones eyes widened but no one moved. =

"What's a timberwolf? Asked Martyn.

"Wolf made of wood, very dangerous." Whispered Lunar.

"Alright, i'm gonna count to three, and on 3, everypony is gonna run that way." He jerked his head slightly.

"1, 2, 3!" Everyone bolted in the direction Rider had indicated. The bushes around the clearing exploded outward as huge timberwolves broke from cover and gave chase.

Paladin ran at the head of the group, his heavy armor brushing aside small bushes and trees, Behind him was Rider, followed by Lunar and Mist. Steel, Blob and Martyn were running side by side. Rose was behind them, followed by Xzavior and Iron brought up the rear.

They found their path blocked by a small river. Paladin made the jump easily and Rider followed, Lunar, Mist, Steel, Blob and Martyn also made it. Rose wasn't so lucky. Her hoof caught a rock just as she launched herself and her leg twisted at an awkward angle. She cried out and plunged into the shallow water.

Xzavior dove in to save her while Iron leapt over to the opposite bank. "Come on, come on." Called Iron as Xzavior struggled to pull Rose out of the water. The whole group had stopped by this point and were running back to assist. Together they hauled Rose out of the river and onto the bank where she lay shivering.

"You ok Rose." Asked Xzavior as water sheeted off his body.

"My leg." Rose groaned.

"Steel, Blob, you carry Rose." Said Rider. "The forest gets light up ahead, I think we're getting close to the exit."

A howl sounded behind them. "Come on, lets go." Said Paladin, surging ahead. The group continued at a slightly slower pace to accommodate for Rose's injury. All of a sudden they were clear. The forest was behind them and Ponyville sat a few miles distant. But the wolves weren't about to give up a meal so easily. 3 of them over took the group and jumped out in front of Paladin, forcing him to slow to a halt.

More wolves poured out of the forest and surrounded the group who were now back to back with Rose in the middle. "Now what?" Asked Martyn.

"Now, we fight our way out." Said Rider, drawing his sword. There were several clanks and clatters as everyone else drew a weapon.

A wolf leapt at Xzavior who lashed out with a double barreled kick and knocked it back. Another jumped at Mist who stabbed it through the mouth and out the top of its head. The wolf the proceeded to fall apart.

One wolf clamped its teeth around Riders front left leg. Rider cried out and stabbed the wolf in the head. It in turn hurled him away from the circle. He landed and rolled, his armor clattering as he came to a halt.

Paladin and Martyn were at Rider's side in seconds. Six wolves broke away from the circle and surrounded them. "You alright?" Paladin asked Rider. Rider looked at his leg. Several wooden teeth were embedded there and blood was flowing down his leg.

"Not great but I can handle it." Said Rider, slashing at a wolf that got too close.

"What's that?" Asked Martyn pointing outside the circle of wolves. Paladin looked in the same direction.

"It's Fluttershy's house." Said Paladin. "That's our safe haven."

"Everypony. Fluttershy's house. RUN!" Shouted Rider. Iron picked up Rose and everyone charged the circle of wolves flattening those in their path. The remainders gave chase again.

Paladin leapt the fence that surrounded Fluttershy's cottage, Rider followed, stumbling on landing and everyone else followed suit, save Iron and Rose who used a gap in the fence. Paladin threw open the cottage door and everyone poured in. Paladin waited until everyone was inside before diving in himself and kicking the door shut in the face of the oncoming Timberwolves. He then jammed a nearby chair under the handle.

"That will hold them for a while." He said confidently.

"Oh...my." Came a very timid voice from the top of the stairs.

Everyone looked up and saw a sight that made their hearts melt. Fluttershy curled up at the top of the stairs with her hooves over her eyes, whimpering.

"Oh dear." Said Rider gently. "I believe an explanation is in order."

* * *

DAWWWWWWW... um. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
